Guarderia de Coldices
Bienvenidos a la Guarderia de Coldices, esperamos que se diviertan en su estadia aqui. Para que sirve la guarderia *Sirve para compartir y mostrar tu Coldice a los demas Usuarios de esta Wiki. *Puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras a los administradores de esta guarderia, Little Yoshi y yo Shasta88. *Tambien puedes hacer que tu Coldice evolucione, y tambien que suba de nivel. Que lo disfruten ' Archivo:Buen_kirbill.gif Instrucciones Debes poner tu Coldice de la siguiente manera: *Imagen *Nombre *Nivel *Genero *Informacion *Una pagina que diga subelo de Nivel *Creador *Tipo, Todos obligatoriamente deben tener el tipo Archivo:Tipo_hielo.gif un segundo tipo es opcional. *Puedes poner mas pero los anteriores son obligatorios. Puedes poner estos datos en diferente orden. Si aun no tienes un Coldice por favor has clic aqui. Guarderia Luigi Archivo:Coldice2.png *'Nombre: '''Luigi * '''Nivel: 35 *'Pagina: 'Subelo de nivel¡ *'Genero:' Masculino *Luigi nacio el 29 de noviembre del 2009. Su color preferido es el verde y espera evolucionar muy pronto. Tiene una casa pequeña pero es acogedora y comoda para el. Actualmente sostiene una relacion sentimental con Katy. Luigi es muy tranquilo, y un muy buen estudiante, no le gustan los deportes preferiere quedarce tranquilo en su casa leyendo un libro de aventuras. *'Tipo: '''Hielo *'Creador:' Shasta88 Katy Archivo:Coldice_Katty.png *'Nombre:' Katy *'Nivel:' 35 *'Pagina:' Subela de nivel¡ *'Genero:' Femenino *'Informacion:' Es una Coldice muy deseada, ya que si belleza es muy imponente. Su color preferido es el verde y su fecha de nacimiento es 1 de diciembre del 2009. Tiene una habitacion un poco grande, decorada con adornos y cosas caras de amor. Si leyeron la descripcion de Luigi, ella es totalmente diferente a el aunque sean pareja, no le gusta leer prefiere modelar, cuando sea grande quiere ser una super-modelo. No le gusta la aventura pero si le gusta divertirce con sus amigos. *'Tipo:' Hielo *'Creador: Shasta88 Coolice Archivo:Coldice.png *Nombre: Coolice *Nivel: 50 *Pagina: subelo de nivel! *Genero: Masculino *Información: Este Coldice convive en su sala con Cold Candy, esta planeando coger un edificio para vivir cada uno por su cuenta. Es cariñoso aunque un poco pàlido, se podria decir que es miedoso y tímido. *Creador:--Little Yoshi 19:32 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Cold Candle Archivo:Coldice_Cold_Candle.png *Nombre: Cold Candle *Nivel: 5 *Pàgina: subela de nivel! *Genero: Femenino *Información: Està pequeña Coldice desea compañia, es muy amable con los demas. Siente algo por Coolice... *Creador:--Little Yoshi 19:37 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Little Candle Archivo:Coldice_Little_Candle.png *Nombre: Little Candle *Nivel: 5 *Pàgina: subelo de nivel! *Genero: Masculino *Información: ? *Creador:--Little Yoshi 19:54 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Baby Candle Archivo:Coldice_huevo.png *Nombre: Baby Candle *Nivel ? *Pàgina: ? *Genero: ? *Información: ? *Creador:--Little Yoshi 19:54 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Naranjita Archivo:Coldice_Iris.jpg *Nombre: Naranjita *Nivel: 5 *Género: Femenino *Página: ¡Súbelo de nivel! *Creador: Estilista Iris Rompe-locas Archivo:Coldicemio.png *Nombre: Rompe-locas *Nivel: Quince *Genero: Femenino *Pagina: Subela de nivel *Informacion:Es tranquila, acertiva , muy inteligente, le gusta reir y siempre esta alegre. *Creadora: --Fresitas 02:26 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Mario Archivo:Mario.png *Nombre:Mario Bros *Nivel:5 *Genero:Masculino *Pagina:subelo de nivel *Informacion:Es el hermano menor de luigi(ver arriba), aunque se crea el mayor, siempre anda en busca de una nueva aventura. Sabe ingles y frances. Su frase favorita es here we go! *Creador:--Nicolas493 14:49 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Angelit Archivo:Angelit.png *Nombre:Angelit *Nivel:5 *Genero:Femenino *Pagina:Subela de nivel *Infromacion:Es muy inteligente, es la hermana de Katy, es completamente lo opuesto a ella y aunque siempre se la pasen peleando en el fondo se tienen amor fraternal. *Creador:--Nicolas493 14:49 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Cleo Archivo:Coldicesirena.png * Nombre:' Cleo *'Nivel:' 10 *'Genero:' Femenino *'Pagina:' Subela de Nivel¡ *'Informacion:' Es una sirena, y muy buena cantante le gusta nadar en el mar y la pasa muy bien con sus amigas Coldices sirenas nadando en el mar. Su color preferido es el Aguamarina, le faltan 10 niveles para evolucionar y actualmente esta soltera y a la orden. *'Tipo:' Hielo/agua *'Creador:' --Shasta88 17:42 7 dic 2009 (UTC) Edu Archivo:Edu.png *Nombre:Edu *Nivel:15 *Género:Masculino *Estado:tiene novio(Adri) *Página:Subelo de nivel! *Información:toda la información está en su página *Creador:--Arceus Pollote Adri Archivo:Adri.png *Nombre:Adri *Nivel:15 *Estado:tiene novio(Edu) *Página:Subelo de nivel! *Información:toda la información está en su página *Creador:--Arceus Pollote Carol Archivo:Coldice_Platino_a_la_carga_(Carol).png *Nombre: '''Carol' *Nivel: 15 (sin contar los 5 iniciales)¨20 (contando los 5 iniciales) *Género: Femenino *Información: Carol es una Coldice que todo el mundo la confunde. Alguna que otra vez lleva un gorro de la fiesta mundial que haya como por ejemplo, en Diciembre lleva un gorro de Santa Claus, en Febrero lleva un gorro con un corazón, en Abril un gorro con un árbol, etcétera. *[[Sube de nivel a Carol|'¡Súbela de nivel!']] *Creador: Platino a la carga Raquel Archivo:Coldice Platino a la carga (Raquel).png *Nombre: Raquel *Nivel: 20 (contando los 5 iniciales) 15 (sin contar los 5 iniciales) *Género: Femenino *Información: Raquel es una Coldice muy amiga de Carol. Sin embargo, ella no usa mucho la cabeza. Cuando Platino le habla, ella alguna que otra vez está hablando con Carol o con otr@ de sus amig@s. Una Coldice muy bonita pero un poco presumida y fastidiosa. *[[Sube de nivel a Raquel|'¡Súbela de nivel!']] *Creador: Platino a la carga Coldice Regalo Navideño Archivo:Coldice_Regalo_de_Navidad.png *Nombre:Coldice Regalo Navideño *Nivel:35 *Estado:sin abrir xD! *Página:Súbelo de nivel! *Información:toda la información está en su página *Creador:AP Goldella *Imagen: Archivo:Coldice_Goldella.png *Nombre: Goldella. *Nivel: ?. *Genero: Femenino. *Informacion: Goldella es una Coldice muy tímida y vergonzosa. Le gustaría hacer muchos amigos, pero es demasiado tímida como para decirles "¿Quieres ser mi amig@?" *Una pagina que diga subelo de Nivel: ¡Súbela de nivel! *Creador: Marina101. Freski *Imagen:Archivo:Coldice_Freski_(Suicune_R).png *Nombre: Freski. *Nivel: 10. *Genero: Masculino. *Informacion: Freski es un coldice polar que vive en un bloque de hieo en... algun sitio XD *¡Súbelo de nivel! *Creador: Suicune R cutice *imagen:Archivo:Cutice.png *nombre:cutice *nivel:1 *genero:femenino *informacion: cutice es un coldice que vive en los antiguos iglus de esqimales y adora jugar *¡Súbelo de nivel! *tipo:Archivo:Tipo_hielo.gif *creador:Usuario:Megatanitaxcoordinadorademissdreavus goldice *imagen:Archivo:Goldice.png *nombre:goldice *nivel:20 *genero:masculino *informacion:goldice es un coldice hecho con oro y hielo es el hermano de cutice *Sube de nivel a goldice!!! *creador usuario:Ocena pikachu Chibice *Imagen:Archivo:Chibice.png *Nombre:Chibice *Nivel:30 *Genero:Femenino *Informacion:Una Coldice la cual es muy buena para hacer amigos y aparte es valiente,Pero la fuerza no es su aliada *Subir de nivel a Chibice! *Creador: Frost-Kun 23:08 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Rossi *Imagen:Archivo:Rossi.PNG *Nombre:Rossi *Nivel:25 *Genero:Femenino *Informacion:es muy juguetona le gusta hacer amigos que le compren accesorios es muy linda y le encantan las flores *subele nivel a rossi *Creador: --lili the cute 22:19 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Manch * Imagen:Archivo:Caja de manch.png * Nivel:20 * Genero:Masculino * Información:Es muy travieso, siempre lleva esa mancha de tomate en la cabeza; odia que dijan que es una flor. * Tipo: Archivo:Hielo.gifArchivo:Siniestro.gif * Sube de nivel a Manch * Creador: --Como me lamaba...Ah!! Era Ale 23:17 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Mis creaciones Categoría:Eventos